


Josh is a werewolf and an idiot

by SoloChaos



Series: Shitty Werewolf AU [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Josh is a Werewolf, M/M, Smells Have Colors, Werewolves, and an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josh is a werewolf and an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote some sexy werewolf sex. then i wrote a prequel. this is that prequel, and it's longer than the sexy werewolf sex.

 

  
  
  
Josh can smell Tyler's pheromones. It's fucking distracting.  
  
It's okay if the venue's big enough that Josh can barely smell the purple wisps of Tyler's scent. It's torture when the venue's so small that Josh is practically surrounded in purple and has to jerk off in a bathroom afterwards.  
  
It's always hard to look Tyler in the eye after those nights.  
  
He can always tell whenever Tyler's jerked off, too, or when he's aroused. It's similar to the concert hormones, but usually more contained. It's usually distracting, but not enough for him to need to get himself off.  
  
The worst is when Tyler's just had sex. Josh's wolf hates smelling the other person's scent on Tyler for some reason he hasn't figured out. It's probably because they're close friends or something. But the wolf always snarls and kicks, and Josh has to take two pills instead of one.  
  
Tyler doesn't know about Josh's wolf. Tyler doesn't know that werewolves exist. Josh feels bad about that, but he's not allowed to tell anyone.  
  
He wants to tell Tyler. He wants to be able to wolf out occasionally. He wants to know why Tyler's the only one who smells purple.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Ashley visits him one day.  
  
"Whew, it smells orange in here. Tyler here a lot?" Ashley asks, flopping down onto the sofa.  
  
"Orange?" Josh asks.  
  
"Yeah. Tyler's scent is orange."  
  
"What?" Josh asks again, frowning. "It's purple. What do you mean, orange?"  
  
 _"Purple?"_ Ashley squeals, sounding every inch the girl she is. "Oh, Josh!"  
  
"What?" Josh says, confused. "Why are you smiling like that?"  
  
"Oh, you idiot," Ashley laughs. "No one's ever told you this? Purple means mate."

 

* * *

  
  
Despite Ashley's promises that Tyler must love him too, Josh can't bring himself to do anything other than curl up in his bunk and watch Netflix on his phone.  
  
He's a coward. But at least he's a self-aware coward.  
  
His mom finally texts him _josh, tyler thinks youre dying. Ash told me hes your mate, now go talk to him._  
  
Ashley texts him at around the same time. _josh tyler is freaking the fuck out. HES IN FUCKING LOVE WITH YOU NOW GO HAVE HOT WOLFY SEX._  
  
Thanks, Ashley.  
  
He finally rolls out of his bunk and stumbles into the back room, where Tyler is just... standing. He's not doing anything, he just seems to be thinking.  
  
"Hey," Josh says.  
  
Tyler jerks, startled to see Josh there. "Hey. You okay?"  
  
"Just wasn't feeling well," Josh says, not even lying. He rubs the back of his neck, because, fuck it. "Are you in love with me?"  
  
Tyler chokes on his own spit. _"What?"_  
  
"Oh, Christ." Josh is going to murder his sister. "I'm sorry, I just thought-"  
  
"How did you find out?" Tyler asks, face bright red, and wait, what?  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
"Did Zack tell you?" Tyler says. "God dammnit, I'm going to kill-"  
  
"Wait, _what?"_ Josh demands. "You actually are in love with me?"  
  
"Were you joking?" Tyler looks mortified. "I am such an idiot, _shit-"_  
  
"No, no, I wasn't joking," Josh says hurriedly.  
  
"Then why did you-"  
  
"I'm a werewolf."  
  
There's a long moment of silence.  
  
 _"What?"_  
  
Josh winces. "I'm a werewolf."  
  
"I- I don't- what?"  
  
"I'm a werewolf, and you smell purple to me."  
  
Tyler stares at him. "Are you trying to be metaphorical or something? Because now's not the ti-"  
  
Tyler cuts himself off when he faints, because Josh forgot his pills today, oh fuck.

 

* * *

  
  
It's pretty much sheer luck that no one walks into the back room and sees Tyler passed out on the ground with a wolf curled up next to him.  
  
Josh carefully chooses to let his wolf take over, because all his wolf wants to do is curl up next to its mate and just relax.  
  
Josh wants to freak the fuck out, which would probably not end well.  
  
Eventually he hears Tyler's heartbeat and breathing pattern elevate slightly as he starts to stir.  
  
"Josh?" Tyler murmurs. He opens his eyes to see Josh-the-wolf lying next to him. "Jesus!"  
  
Josh pushes his wolf aside and take his control back. He whines a little and rests his head on Tyler's chest.  
  
"You actually are a werewolf, Jesus Christ," Tyler sighs.  
  
Josh hums, throat vibrating against Tyler's chest.  
  
"Can you... turn back?" Tyler asks. Josh shakes his head. "Right, right."  
  
Tyler moves to sit up, and Josh moves off of Tyler's chest.  
  
"Right," Tyler repeats. He stares at Josh, who huffs and puts his head under Tyler's hand. "Wait, seriously?" Josh looks up. "You want me to _pet_ you?"  
  
Josh nods, and flops down onto his side, head still under Tyler's hand. Tyler begins to scratch Josh's head, and Josh drifts off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

When Josh wakes up, he is no longer a wolf.  
  
Which means that he's shifted back.  
  
Which means that he's naked.  
  
"Josh," Tyler says. "You're naked."  
  
"Right," Josh says, grabbing a nearby blanket and wrapping it around his waist before turning to Tyler. "So."  
  
"Um," Tyler says uncertainly. "So you're a werewolf."  
  
"Um. Yeah."  
  
"Why are you telling me now?" Tyler asks.  
  
"I-" Josh sighs. "Remember how I said that you smell purple to me?"  
  
"Vaguely."  
  
"Well." Josh plays with a loose thread from the blanket. "Ashley recently told me that you smell orange to everyone else."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Um," Josh says. "Well, apparently when someone smells purple to someone else, it means that they're-" he hesitates, "mates."  
  
Tyler stares at him. "What, seriously?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"I'm your mate."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm not even a werewolf," Tyler says.  
  
"I know," Josh says. "I can smell that."  
  
"Smell?" Tyler looks a little bewildered. "You can smell that I'm human?"  
  
"I can smell a lot of things." Josh bites his lip. "And I'm really good at smelling you."  
  
"What? Like what?"  
  
"Like..." Josh isn't sure how much he should reveal here. "Like everything, I guess. I can smell things about you."  
  
"Everything?" Tyler asks, looking intrigued.  
  
"Yeah. Like when you're happy, when you're sad, when you're horny, when you're-"  
  
"Wait, horny?"  
  
"Yeah," Josh says. At Tyler's blush, he assures him, "Don't be embarrassed, dude. It's fine."  
  
"Why shouldn't I be embarrassed?" Tyler grumbles. "You can tell when I'm horny."  
  
"I can tell when everyone's horny," Josh says patiently. "It's nothing new. If you want something to be embarrassed about, I'll have you know that I can tell when you need to shit."  
  
Tyler's face grows bright red. "Shitting aside," he says hurriedly, "why don't you tell me why you decided to turn into a wolf today?"  
  
"I didn't _decide_ to," Josh says apologetically. "I forgot my pills."  
  
"Pills?"  
  
"They're like... wolf-suppressants," Josh says.  
  
"Oh." Tyler suddenly gets this pained look on his face. "Josh, why is it that I have to ask you all these things? I thought we were supposed to be... honest with each other."  
  
"I wasn't allowed to tell you," Josh says.  
  
"So if I wasn't your... mate, you would never had told me?" Tyler says, eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"Probably," Josh says, wincing at Tyler's unhappy face. "Look, Tyler, I would have been... disowned, sort of, from the pack if they had found out I had told you. It would've killed me."  
  
Tyler suddenly grew concerned. "It would really kill you?"  
  
"Wolves need stability," Josh explains. "They need other wolves. That's the main reason Jordan travels with us. If I had gotten kicked out, I would've gone insane. I don't know if I would actually have died."  
  
"Oh." Tyler pauses. Then, in a small voice, he says, "We're really mates? What does that mean?"  
  
"It means," Josh says, not quite sure why he's feeling embarrassed, "it means that I'm... I'm yours, basically."  
  
Tyler looks... delighted, for a lack of better words, but he doesn't say anything.  
  
"In the olden days, we would normally settle down and start a pack," Josh says.  
  
"What do mates do today?" Tyler asks.  
  
"Normal stuff, I guess." Josh shrugs. "Go on dates, have sex, get married-"  
  
"Sex?" Tyler interrupts.  
  
Josh stops. "Do you want to have sex?"  
  
"I- um." Tyler blushes. "Will it be... weird?"  
  
"In what way?" Josh asks, and god dammnit, he's blushing too. What are they, fifteen?  
  
"Like..." Tyler says descriptively. "Like, will it be different? Because you're a wolf?"  
  
Josh blinks. "I'm pretty sure sex with me is pretty normal," he says.  
  
Tyler's face grows even redder.  
  
"Do you _want_ to have sex with me?" Josh asks.  
  
"Do you?" Tyler says.  
  
"Well, duh," Josh says.  
  
"Oh." Tyler looks confused. "Wait. I've wanted to have sex with you for the past couple years. You couldn't smell that?"  
  
"I could..." Josh says, feeling stupid. "But I'm apparently a little slow."  
  
"Next hotel night, okay?" Tyler asks, and Josh softly kisses him.

 

* * *

  
  
Their next show is... something. Tyler's pumped up, definitely, running around and jumping and making everything smell purple.  
  
Josh is getting really turned on.  
  
He's pretty sure Tyler's doing it on purpose, too. He's pretty sure Tyler flaunting his ass for Josh is a new thing. Then again, Josh is kind of an idiot, so...  
  
They finally finish the encore, and once they're out of sight from the fans Josh pulls Tyler to him and kisses him hard.  
  
"How are you turned on already?" Tyler asks as he grinds their hips together.  
  
"You," Josh grunts. "You- your scent."  
  
"My scent makes you horny?"  
  
"Your pheromones when you preform make me horny," Josh corrects him.  
  
Tyler laughs, and then cuts himself off as Josh shoves him against a wall. "Shit," he moans, and wraps a leg around Josh's hips.  
  
Then Mark walks in.  
  
"Oh my god," Mark says, sounding horrified.  
  
"Oh my god," Tyler echoes, moving his leg off of Josh's waist.  
  
"There are some things you just can't un-see," Mark says dramatically as he covers his eyes. "Seriously, you guys couldn't wait until you were in a locked room?"  
  
"Um," Josh says.  
  
"Never mind. Just get in the bus, it's hotel night."

 

* * *

  
  
They finally make it to their hotel room, and as soon as the door is locked Josh is shoving Tyler back up against a wall. He's decided he really likes Tyler like that.  
  
"Holy shit," Tyler moans as Josh presses their hips together. "Oh my god." Josh kisses him.  
  
Tyler's moaning between kisses, and Josh is grunting and rutting against him like... well, like an animal.  
  
"You have no idea," Tyler gets out, "how I've wanted this."  
  
"I have some of an idea," Josh says, pushing Tyler onto the bed and climbing on top of him.  
  
"Come on, fingers, _please,"_ Tyler says, voice cracking slightly.  
  
Josh nearly loses it to his wolf right there, because Tyler looks so _fucking obscene,_ naked and on his back. Josh doesn't know if Tyler knows anything about wolf body language, but Tyler's baring his stomach to Josh, submitting, and Josh's wolf just wants to _take_ him.  
  
Fingers a bit unsteady, he uncaps the bottle of lube and begins to work Tyler open. Tyler's moans are unadulterated, raw and real, and Josh feels almost over his head with everything.  
  
"Come on, come on, you can fuck me now, J," Tyler says, pleading, and oh, Josh feels _gone._  
  
He pulls his fingers out, feeling himself grow harder, which he didn't think was possible. The wolf wants to flip Tyler over and mount him, but Josh slides on a condom and lubes himself before thrusting into Tyler. The wolf is a little pissed about Tyler still being on his back, and Josh promises it _next time._  
  
Tyler groans and pulls Josh down for a kiss. Their teeth clack and hips grind, and Josh feels the whole bed moving with their rhythm. It's fucking amazing. Josh is grateful that his mouth is occupied because his wolf wants to howl, which would probably freak everyone out.  
  
"Fuck, fuck," Tyler groans. Josh pulls back so he can watch Tyler's face contort with pleasure as he jerks him off. _"Shit,_ J."  
  
Josh's wolf seems to have taken over his mouth, because all he can do is grunt and whimper. Tyler's cries are growing louder and louder as Josh jacks him faster. Josh leans in again to steal a long kiss.  
  
Tyler practically wails as he comes all over Josh's fist, eyes screwing shut and ass clenching around Josh's cock, and the combination of Tyler's cry and the extra stimulation is enough to make Josh come.  
  
He pulls out of Tyler and collapses next to him, suddenly boneless.  
  
"Hey," Josh murmurs.  
  
"Hi," Tyler replies.  
  
"What did you think?"  
  
"I think," Tyler says slowly, "that we should do that again. As soon as possible."  
  
"Would you be opposed to me howling?" Josh asks, and wow he did not mean to say that.  
  
"You can howl when we're not in a hotel," Tyler says seriously.  
  
"Is it okay if I bite you?" Josh says.  
  
"Would that make me a werewolf?" Tyler asks. Josh shakes his head. "Right now, or like-?"  
  
"During sex," Josh clarifies.  
  
"Is that a werewolf thing, or your thing?" Tyler asks, sounding amused.  
  
Josh considers this thoughtfully. "A bit of both."  
  
"Sure," Tyler says. "I mean, yes, you can bite me."  
  
"Cool." Josh nods, and-  
  
"Dude, are you hard again already?" Tyler sounds like a mixture of awed and incredulous.  
  
"Werewolf," Josh says, because that's really the only explanation he needs. "It can be really annoying."  
  
"No, no, wait-" Tyler moves down, and oh, that's his mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so. um. 
> 
> i hope you all liked it. there's more coming.


End file.
